guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Khalid Abdallah Abdel Rahman Al Morghi
Khalid Abdallah Abdel Rahman Al Morghi is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 Al Morghi's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 339. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on April 29, 1970, in Mecca, Saudi Arabia. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Allegations A memorandum summarizing the evidence against Al Morghi prepared for his Combatan Status Review Tribunal, was among those released in March 2005. Summary of Evidence memo (.pdf) prepared for Khalid Abdallah Abdel Rahman Al Morghi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - September 25, 2004 - page 53 The allegations Al Morghi faced were: Testimony Al Morghi chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Khalid Abdallah Abdel Rahman Al Morghi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 1-14 Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. The factors for and against continuing to detain Khalid Abdallah Abdel Rahman Al Morghi were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006. Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Khalid Abdallah Abdel Rahman Al Morghi Administrative Review Board - pages 47-48 - April 4, 2005 The following primary factors favor continued detention: The following primary factors favor release or transfer: Transcript Al Morghi chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Khalid Abdallah Abdel Rahman Al Morghi's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 1 Repatriation Al Morghi was repatriated to Saudi Arabia on May 19, 2006 with 14 other men. References Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1970 births Category:People from Mecca Category:Saudi Arabian people